


Auch wenn's für uns nicht reicht...

by scap3goat (kriegswaffel)



Category: Tatort
Genre: "Victor" is code for "I want to get handsy but I'm looking for reasons why I can't", Car Sex, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegswaffel/pseuds/scap3goat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn Sebastian wüsste, was in seinem Auto passiert...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auch wenn's für uns nicht reicht...

“Weißt du, ich bin ganz froh, dass dein Kollege daheim den Haussegen retten muss”, sagte Victor grinsend, als Thorsten ihn vom Rücksitz auf den Beifahrersitz bugsierte.

“Benimm dich”, warnte Thorsten und nahm wieder hinter dem Steuer Platz. 

“Wieso? Hast du Angst, ich könnte etwas tun, was dich kompromittieren würde?”

Thorsten seufzte. “Ich kenn dich, Victor.”

“Besser, als du Herrn Bootz wissen lassen willst, hm?” Victor war fast enttäuscht, als Thorsten die Augen nicht von der Straße abwendete. Er legte seine Hand auf Thorstens Knie. “Keine Reaktion? Hm? Nicht mal eine klitzekleine?”

“Ich muss schalten”, erwiderte Thorsten brottrocken. “Dein Arm ist im Weg.”

“Entschuldigung”, meinte Victor ganz unschuldig und schob seine Hand Thorstens Oberschenkel entlang. “Ist das so besser? Kommst du jetzt an den Knüppel ran?”

Thorsten nickte, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. “Ja, danke.”

Victor lehnte sich im Sitz zurück und beobachtete Thorsten mit einem zufriedenen Summen. “Erinnerst du dich noch? An früher? Als wir mit dem Auto nach Paris gefahren sind?” Seine Hand wanderte zwischen Thorstens Schenkel und noch ein wenig höher. “Ich wollte ja die S-Klasse nehmen, aber du hast auf den DBS bestanden.”

“Mit der S-Klasse ins Fünf-Sterne-Hotel. Wie hätte das nur ausgesehen?”

Victor lachte. “Und wir haben dieses Spiel gespielt…”

“Victor”, begann Thorsten und sog dann scharf die Luft ein, als Victors Hand weiterwanderte und leicht drückte.

“Ich sehe, du erinnerst dich”, murmelte Victor und lehnte sich etwas zu Thorsten.

“Ich muss mich auf die Straße konzentrieren.”

“Wir könnten an einem kleinen Parkplatz raus fahren. Ganz schnell. So wie früher.”

Thorsten blieb still und versuchte, sich nicht von der Hand in seinem Schoß beeindrucken zu lassen. Nicht, dass das so einfach war, besonders, als Victor geschickt den Reißverschluss öffnete. “Victor, bitte!”

“Bitte was? Mach weiter? Hm?” Victor grinste. 

“Das ist nicht mein Auto!”

“Hast du Angst, dass ich die Sitze dreckig mache? Oder würdest du das hier lieber mit deinem Kollegen tun?”

“Sei nicht albern”, schnaubte Thorsten und seine Knöchel waren schon weiß, weil er das Lenkrad so heftig umklammert hielt.

“Ich habe immer noch kein ‘nein’ gehört”, murmelte Victor und lehnte sich etwas näher. “Der DBS war ein Geschenk, weißt du. Er wartet immer noch auf dich. Wenn du mich besuchen kommst.”

Thorsten konnte nicht anders und keuchte. “Victor. Wenn du nicht aufhörst, dann bau ich noch einen Unfall…”

“Fahr rechts ran”, flüsterte Victor in sein Ohr. “Irgendein Parkplatz.” Er fing Thorstens Ohr zwischen seinen Zähnen und zog leicht. “Ein Waldweg. Ein. Klitzekleiner. Waldweg.”

Und Thorsten tat, was Victor ihm sagte. Als sie endlich von der Straße runter waren, würgte er zu allem Überfluss den Wagen ab und konnte nicht mehr tun, als den Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze fallen zu lassen. Victors Finger waren schon längst in Thorstens Unterhose verschwunden und streiften sie aus dem Weg.

Mehr als ein Stöhnen brachte Thorsten nicht hervor, bevor Victors Lippen sich schon um seinen Schwanz gelegt hatten. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so erregt gewesen war - jedenfalls nicht seit dem letzten Mal mit Victor. 

Thorsten fand seine Hand in Victors Haaren wieder und zog hilflos an den Locken. Es war ein interessantes Gefühl. Früher waren Victors Haare gerade lang genug gewesen, seine Finger darin zu vergraben, aber nicht, um sie zu greifen. 

Victor erwiderte mit einem undefinierbaren Protestlaut, ließ aber nicht von Thorsten ab.

“Ja”, dachte Thorsten. “Ganz schnell.”

Es half eindeutig nicht, dass Victor ununterbrochen obszön stöhnte. Ein paar unangebrachte Metaphern blitzten durch Thorstens Gedanken und er lachte kurz befreit, bevor er kam.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnen konnte, sah er Victor neben sich, die Augen fast geschlossen und sein Mund leicht offen. Seine Hand hatte jetzt seine eigene Erektion fest umschlungen.

Thorsten lehnte sich etwas unbeholfen zu Victor und half ihm, seinen Kopf gegen Victors gelehnt und seine Finger um Victors gewickelt.

Und obwohl Thorstens Kopf sich leer anfühlte und er doch von alten Gefühlen und Erinnerungen übermannt wurde, besaß er die Geistesgegenwärtigkeit, ein Taschentuch hervorzukramen, bevor es zu spät war.

Für einige Minuten war der Innenraum des Wagens nur vom schweren Atmen der beiden Männer erfüllt.

“Keine Flecken auf Sebastians Ledersitzen, hm?”, murmelte Victor und das raue Grollen in seiner Stimme ließ Thorstens Atem für einen Moment stocken.

“Willst du lieber mit einem vollgewichsten Anzug rumlaufen?”

Victor summte selig, seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln geformt. “Chris hat glaube ich mal das Gleiche gesagt.” Er öffnete seine Augen und musterte Thorsten.

“Weiser Mann, dieser Chris.”

“Ja”, entgegnete Victor mit einem leisen Lachen. “Ich vermisse ihn.”

Thorsten seufzte. “Manchmal tue ich das auch fast.”

Sie starrten sich an, atemlos und fast sehnsüchtig.

“Es tut mir leid”, murmelte Victor gegen Thorstens Lippen.

“Was? Der Blowjob?” Thorsten schnaubte wieder, aber diesmal amüsiert. “Deine Entschuldigungen waren auch schon angebrachter.”

Victor lachte leise. “Ich wusste, du würdest es im Nachhinein schon verstehen.” Und plötzlich war er wieder ernst. “Nein. Der Plan”, seufzte er. “Bei Moscherosch.”

Thorsten nickte und presste seine Lippen kurz gegen Victors. “Geht schon in Ordnung.”


End file.
